<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steampunk by Froggie_deadinside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774523">Steampunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside'>Froggie_deadinside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real: a Destiel &amp; Saileen Fanworks Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steampunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4: Steampunk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>metal on metal and<br/>wood by glass<br/>the burnished behemoth <br/>of our love peals<br/>what use have these<br/>angels and demons<br/>for swords and shields <br/>when the brass cogs<br/>clang with the echoes <br/>of time; the black<br/>ink under your sleeve<br/>and over my heart<br/>companions in arms<br/>in the grand war<br/>the warm cascade<br/>of your soft touch<br/>in tandem with the<br/>bronze and leather<br/>like octopodes under<br/>the blue and green <br/>we dive into each<br/>other; copper and <br/>tinny, the heartbeat <br/>of our song set<br/>off against the <br/>sacred battlefield <br/>mechanical beasts<br/>with gears undone<br/>bested forevermore</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>